Vampire
Vampires, are a race of immortal blood-drinking supernatural creatures that were once human. Though their ability to reproduce by transfusion there only needs to be one for them to repopulate. Characteristics ''' They live forever, they also mate for life. Their diet is based strictly on blood. Although they prefer human blood, humans aren't the only animals that they can drink from. Vampires must keep their victims alive or else their blood becomes toxic to them. Vampirism is spread by the ingestion of Vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream, after a victim has been bitten. With enough blood, Vampires can heal any non-fatal wound quickly. '''Appearance A Vampire's appearance is that of a normal human. However, they all have common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. This set of fangs descend at the Vampire's will, usually when about to feed, when threatened or when attacking. Some older Vampires have sharp fingernails. Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Vampires possess strength greater than that of a human, and can overpower full grown humans and lift heavy objects easily. Their strength increases with age. * Super Speed '- Vampires can move at greater speeds than humans, and possibly their speed increases with age. * 'Super Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A Vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. Their senses become more acute with age. * 'Super Agility '- Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. * 'Super Stamina '- Vampires don't tire easily despite their hunger, but they still need blood to sustain themselves. * 'Immortality '- Vampires are immortal, and are immune from aging and disease, and will live forever unless killed. * 'Low Invulnerability '- They cannot be killed by conventional methods, such as gunshots or stab wounds, they can only be killed through decapitation or being staked through the heart. * 'Regeneration '''- Provided they have enough blood, Vampires can heal from any non-fatal injury. '''Weaknesses * Decapitation '''- Beheading a Vampire will kill it. * '''Wooden Stakes '- Driving a stake through a Vampire's heart is fatal to them. * '''Sunlight '- Contrary to popular belief, sunlight isn't deadly to Vampires, though their eyes are sensitive to sunlight and exposure will give them a sunburn. * 'Dead Man's Blood '- The blood from a recently deceased corpse can paralyze a Vampire for a short time and cause wounds that are slow to heal. '''Notable Vampires * 'Arnaud Paole - '''This Serbian freedom fighter was reportedly one of the most famous Serbian Vampires who during the 18th century slaughtered 16 persons after he became a Vampire in his native village of Medveđa. By January, the death toll had risen to 17, and some of the victims had become Vampires themselves. * '''Viscount de Morieve '- This French nobleman is today remembered for the string of murders that accompanied his "death". Many of the dead children that were found at that time were apparently wounded with Vampire teeth bite marks in the neck. * 'The Vampire of Buckinghamshire '- This Vampire visited his wife the day after he was turned and tried to kill her in bed. The Vampire came back on two more nights until he was chased away by some of the woman’s neighbors. After this incident, he began to attack the other villagers, even assaulting groups of people during the daytime. * 'Paja Tomic '- In the Bosnian village of Tupanari, a Vampire was reported to be active between April and May 1923. Cvija Tomic, a widow, complained that her late husband, Paja, had returned as a Vampire and ran through her house each night. * 'Peter Plogojowitz '- Peter Plogojowitz was a man from 1700s Serbia who "died". Except—according to some he didn’t really stay dead. Within 10 weeks of his death, nine people died suddenly from a mysterious circumstances and prior to their deaths they all accused Peter Plogojowitz of throttling them in their sleep. Peter’s own son reported seeing him in the kitchen three days after his death, demanding food—before he also died mysteriously. Category:Races Category:Hunger-based Category:Immortals